Shadows of Hyrule
by kargoroc
Summary: A girl from our world with an abusive mother finds herself in Hyrule one night. There she meets Link, the Hero of Time, and travels along with him on his adventures through the land and eventually falls in love with him. Rated T for minor language.


This is a fanfiction that I wrote a long time ago, and now I'm rewriting it. This chapter isn't really all that Zelda-ish since it's meant to establish the main character. *sweatdrops* The next chapter is though, I promise! It's based off of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (I know, that's evident from the summary, but I just know that someone is gonna ask .). Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or it's characters, Nintendo does. If I did, they'd be much darker than the games we have come to know love. Sapphire is mine though.

* * *

Intro

Sapphire never believed that she belonged to this world. All thirteen years of her life she had spent as an outcast. She was a little spacy and often had weird visions of a place she knew didn't exist in this world. Each vision was of the same place, a forest with a huge tree near the center and what looked like small houses made from tree trunks in the clearing beside the large tree. Tiny specks of light floated between the trees in the forest and Sapphire occasionally caught a glance of what looked like children playing amongst the trees with larger balls of light with wings following behind them. She called them faerie children.

She used to try to tell people about her visions but no one believed her and though that she was just making up stories or had been playing too many video games, her mother never allowed her to play any video games though. Some even though that she was crazy. She had to see a psychiatrist once a week after making the mistake of trying to tell her teacher about her visions and the teacher called her mother.

Chapter 1

Sapphire brushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced at the clock. _Still another half-hour..._ She hated these sessions with the psychiatrist. The hour a week she had to spend with the elderly woman was a nightmare. So many prodding questions and no matter what she said or how she answered them, it only seemed to reaffirm the woman's impresion that she was indeed crazy. Eventually, Sapphire stopped answering the psychiatrist's questions and just remained silent throughout the session. Recently, she had taken to staring at the window, at her reflection.

Her hair was something that she had always been picked on for in elementary school. It was two different colours, mainly dark brown but with a blond streak along the right side of her face. She also cut it into a different style than anyone else; she left the blond streak and a strip of brown hair on the left side of her face long and cut the rest of her hair short. The short part of her hair was long enough to hide the right side of her face though and her hair was parted so that it would hide the right side of her face. There was no reason she had her hair that way, she just liked it, something that she had tried to explain to people to no avail.

"So, why dont you tell me about these 'fairy children' Sapphire?" the elderly psychiatrist asked, pushing her glasses up her nose with a finger while looking over her notes in her pad.

Sapphire sighed and shook her head. "Why should I? It's not like you believe me, all you do is twist everything I say so that you can tell my mom that I need psychiatric help so you keep making money off of me."

The woman glanced up from her notes and shot a glare at Sapphire but refrained from saying anything. Sapphire just smirked at the woman and went back to staring out the window. Over the past six months that she had to attend these sessions, she had seen enough of the woman to last her a lifetime. She never managed to remember the lady's name but she knew that she'd never forget what the woman looked like, _never_. Her image was etched into her brain.

Sapphire glanced at the clock again and sighed. _Almost over...only ten more minutes...ten more minutes and I can go back to my house and... _And what? Her mom never let her do anything. No cartoons, no video games, she couldn't even read fiction books. Her mother didn't hold with such _frivolous_ things. She said that they were bad for brain development and the Sapphire had better things to be doing, like studying to get into the best college possible. Sapphire argued that she was only in middle school, and she didn't need to worry about college until high school but her mother wouldn't hear of it.

Sapphire sighed and leaned back in her chair, balancing it on the back two legs. Putting one foot on the ground, she rocked her chair back and forth slightly, staring out the window again. A bird was flying outside the window and Sapphire watched it, bored, for a few seconds before it seemed to transform from a bird into a blueish ball of light with wings. Shocked, she fell backwards with a gasp and her head hit the ground. She had only lost sight of the faerie/bird for a second, but when she looked at it again, it was a bird once more. Slightly confused, she looked at the psychiatrist. The woman hadn't even noticed, she was doodling in her notepad. Sapphire was slightly insulted, but she was imediately relieved as she heard a knock on the door and the assistant came in.

"Miss Sapphire? Your time is up, your mom is here to pick you up," the young assistant held the door open with a curious look at Sapphire, obviously wondering why the girl was on the floor. Sapphire got up from the floor and brushed herself off nonchalantly, not bothering to pick up the chair, and headed out the door into the brightly lit waiting room. Looking around, she saw her mother sitting in one of the uncomfortable metal chairs reading a tabloid. Glancing up, she gave Sapphire a nasty look and placed the magazine back on the table. She grabbed her daughter's arm and dragged her out into the parking lot, with an angry expression. The moment they reached the car, her mother slammed Sapphire against the door and slapped her.

"You failed you little bitch! Your teacher called me and told me that you failed! How dare you fail, how dare you ruin your chance of getting into a top notch college! And you've been fighting! I forebade you from fighting!" she screamed and slapped Sapphire again.

Sapphire hadn't flinched or shown even a shred of emotion through her mother's rant. She was used to it and knew that if she showed any emotion, it would only get worse. Once her mother's hand left her shoulder, Sapphire slipped into the car and faced forward, her face set like expressionless stone.

The entire ride back to their house, set far away from the town in the woods, Sapphire's expression didn't change and she didn't stop looking forward. Half an hour after leaving the psychiatrist's office parking lot, they pulled into their driveway and got out of the car. Sapphire's mother dragged her into the house and into her daughter's room. She threw Sapphire to the floor and glared at her. "You're grounded for the entire summer, you're not allowed to come out of this room!" With that, she slammed the door and the clicking of the lock sounded.

Sapphire stood up and walked to her bed and layed back on it. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last. It seemed that everything she did got her in trouble and set her mom off. Sighing, she rolled over and fell asleep. Her last thought was that she hopped she'd dream of that forest again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
